


Went to sleep a superhero, And he woke up a villain

by AngryLou



Category: One Direction, Sky High
Genre: AT - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Harry "The Phase" Styles, Liam is just there for a good education, M/M, Niall the technopath, Sky High AU, Zayn "8 ball" Malik, and also maybe his sexuality, bad, because Niall loves the violence, but mostly his morals, but read if you like cheesy catch phrases and teen angst!, but serves as a referee really, high school sucks, louis under pressure, one of those two questions his morals, super!1D, tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryLou/pseuds/AngryLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's got an evil father on the moon, Harry's going through a moral dilemma, Louis listens more to the little devil on his shoulder than Liam in the desk next to him and Niall really wants to start a food fight.</p><p>Sky High AU because I want to see some asskicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaned up chapter August 31st :}

Is it too late to turn back? His mom left for work before him, surely he could just turn around and go home. He'll kick his shoes off the door, get back under the covers and deal with this another time. And if he’s lucky he’ll slip into a nice coma. Yeah that sounds nice.

Louis hates high school.

He misses his friends. Or at least who he assumed were his friends. The minute his powers started to flare out of control they wanted nothing to do with him. They were scared of what he could do to them.

And they were right to be afraid.

Louis was 'gifted' with some real terrifying abilities. And since the discovery, he's been riddled with nightmares. Waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, vivid images of tragedy and bloodshed- red handed.

Not something you want to imagine at 13 years old.

But now he's older, and has learned how to keep his mind in check. In fact, he's been practicing his technique for months now. Hasn't occupied another body since January when he hopped into the neighbor's dog and bit the mailman. He was just having a bit of fun, getting the man back after "losing" his last package. (Louis just knows he took his custom Vans. Sure they wouldn't have fit him, but that mailman looked like just the shady character to take them for the fun of it.) Anyways, the dog was put down the next day and Louis felt real awful about it. At least that's what he told his mom. Couldn't give two shits about that dog. Glorified rat more like.

But to please his mother, he's taken an oath of abstinence when it comes to his powers. It sure has made his summer boring, but he hasn't broken it since. Something he's damn proud of. 

His mom tells him that getting out of the house will be good for him- and he agrees. Any longer and he would've surely given into temptation and wreaked havoc all through the neighborhood.

But throwing him into an environment just bound to be full of ignorant twats who think they're the next Steel Cannon can't possibly be good for his mental restraint either. Unfortunately he doesn't have much of a choice, because according to his school counselor, he's surpassed the intellectual standards of his last school, and he's in need of a higher education. Louis didn't jump to disagree. He knew his classmates fell a bit below par compared to him. He even laughed when she brought it up. Turns out she was serious about transferring him.

Located 30,000 feet above the planet's surface sits a school for very special little kiddies. Equipped with its own gravitational field and a state-of-the-art cafeteria big enough to hold all of their massive egos. Sometimes he wishes the school would just malfunction and plummet to the Earth. 

Louis really hates high school.

More specifically, Courage High School.

He visited the campus a week before, on orientation day when there was a certain order to things- Students and their families milling about, no time for shenanigans. Louis was able to get some things done: receiving his schedule and memorizing where all of his classrooms were, and even located and mapped out all of the bathrooms.

But now- standing at the bus stop a short three blocks from his bed, he couldn't feel more unprepared.

His eyes are peeled to the sky, having heard how unconventional the school transportation was. At 7:45 on the dot he spies something on the horizon.

What is it? A bird? A plane? A giant asteroid headed straight for him? The object passes the sun and for a moment he's sure he's gone blind, forced to close his eyes and rub at them with closed fists. When he opens them again the friendly yellow school bus is parked in the street with six inches between them. With a squeak the doors slide open, the bus driver tipping his baseball cap out and telling him to hop in.

Oh god this is the worst.

Louis doesn't need to have super vision to see that every seat is taken. Girls have paired with their 'besties' and guys have chosen to share seats with the first guy they saw who didn't look scared out of his god damn mind. Though scarce, there were enough of them to make up a threatening chunk of the bus. Yep, guys who apparently wore very tight shirts and lots of hair gel.

Already hearing the driver shift into first gear, Louis stumbles to the back of the bus, mindful of those staring at him through hooded eyes and tinted Ray Bans, smacking gum between their teeth and sporting entire ensembles of new clothes they'd bought that summer.

Spotting a free seat somewhere towards the back, he slides in, mindful of just how much room is between him and the guy leaning against the window, fogging it up with his breath and drawing a lightning bolt in it before wiping it away with his jacket sleeve. Unexpectedly, the window-breather turns and sticks his hand out to Louis.

"Hey, Niall Horan. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Who even says that anymore? With a simple nod Louis reaches for his hand.

"Louis T- ah! shit, what the fuck man?" The moment their hands met for a firm handshake, a sharp jolt ran up his arm, like the kid had one of those prank buzzers on the inside of his hand.

This 'Niall' character even has the audacity to laugh at his pain.

"Shit sorry, that happens sometimes." He runs a hand through his hair, the ends straying upwards with static electricity.

And now it all makes sense.

"Electric personality huh?" With a smirk Louis imagines how his body would react in a pool full of water. What? It would be for science.

"You guessed it." Niall grins. 

The bus driver suddenly says something over the intercom, the feed coming out grainy and muffled. He presses an overhead button and suddenly pairs of restraints come out of the seats, locking the students in like they're on a roller coaster. Louis is going to vomit if this thing goes in a loop.

While he is most definitely the first to complain, soon enough he finds that they are in fact necessary when the bus suddenly takes flight. His stomach churns as they gain altitude, far above the housing developments below. They soar into the sky and through a thick layer of clouds. Which is an oxymoron itself because clouds aren't dense at all. Remember- he's intellectually superior and all that. 

The conversation between Louis and the human bug zapper sitting next to him dissolves, both too eager to see the campus in all of its glory.

It looks like hell actually.

The bus lands on a strip of pavement, and everyone stands, grabbing their things and loitering in the isle for a second. Louis bends to look out the window. Hundreds of students are running about, making friends and displaying their powers. Jocks hovering in the air, dangling a nerd by his feet and watching his limbs stretch like taffy, one girl reducing herself to nothing but a floating skirt and sweater, and a fleet of what must be upperclassmen lighting up cigarettes- one guy using his bare hands. 

Once the doors are opened, they're herded off the bus like sheep, before everyone splits apart and goes their own way. Louis immediately heads inside to find his locker and practice using his lock. He played with it last night, but he was also watching a Nicolas Cage movie about numbers so they're probably all jumbled up inside his head by now.

A flash of person whizzes past him and he stumbles backwards into someone. Turning, he finds Niall, shouting at the figure to watch where he's going next time.

"Can I help you?" Louis has nothing against the blonde, but there's just something about his sunshine demeanor that makes his skin crawl.

"To be quite honest you're the only person I know here. Thought it would be best if we stuck together ya know?" Louis supposes he has a point. What with Safety In Numbers and the fact that they're a couple of sitting sucks right now.

Okay not like a couple. But like a pair. A duo. Not like a couple.

"Fine let's go." He pulls him by his backpack strap into the building and Christ it's even worse inside than it is outside. It seems that not everyone is struggling to maintain some sense of personally space like Louis is, pushing past each other and squeezing through doorways, and in and out of classrooms like busy bees.

Niall grabs Louis' schedule and compares it to his, grinning at some points and frowning at others.

"Looks like we've only got four classes together." He says with a pout.

"Only four? However will I survive without you?" He takes his schedule back, finding his locker number scribbled on the back. Heading in what he thinks he remembers to be the right direction, he doesn't bother apologizing when he knocks the textbooks from some kid’s arms.

Niall stops to help him. Louis doesn't.

He finally locates his locker and attaches the lock, securing it with a click. Resting against the metal for a moment, he watches the crowd, looking for any threatening figures. Louis was a loser at his last school, he doesn't intend on being at the bottom of the food chain here. No one's going to make him out to be a victim.

The bell signals for first period and Louis sighs, unfolding his crumpled up schedule and wandering towards room 210. He manages not to make eye contact with anyone on his way there; So far so good.

Just as Louis sits at a desk, the final bell rings again, notifying those still out in the halls that they are, in fact, late, and letting everyone else know that summer vacation is officially over. Picking a seat in the classroom is actually a lot easier than the bus, seeing as most kids still haven't found their correct classrooms. The teacher stands back from the board, where he had written Mister Knight in black expo marker. 

"Hello class, and welcome to Energy Manipulation. Thought the year we will be-" He's interrupted by a handful of students entering the room, each with apologetic smiles on their faces. One of them happens to be Niall, who grins and waves when he spots Louis.

Louis doesn't wave back, instead staring down at his open notebook and scribbling 'Manipulation' on the top in his usual messy drawl. Niall approaches him anyways and sits down in the- god dammit of course he takes the seat next to him. Was he expecting anything less?

"Hey bro." Niall takes out his own notebook, and Louis notices that the spiral is made of plastic and not metal like his own. Hmm interesting.

"Sparky." He acknowledges, turning back to the teacher who has already repeated himself, continuing his lecture about this year's syllabus.

"Oh this is Liam," Niall jams a thumb in the direction of the guy behind him and wow okay he didn’t even notice him sit down. "He's the guy I stopped to help pick up his books earlier." Oh. Well of he's expecting an apology he's not going to get one. It's a tough world out there. Very dog-eat-dog and if poor little Liam can't handle the heat then he shouldn't have been in Louis' kitchen in the first place. Not to imply that he runs this hell hole, but it's all for the rough "don't fuck with me" image he needs to maintain here so his head doesn't end up in a toilet.

"Hey." The left side of Liam's mouth curves up in a friendly smile.

"Hi." Louis turns back to Niall, silently asking him if that's it, that's all he wanted to say.

But of course, there's more. "Liam's pretty cool, trust me. He can do this thing where-"

"Excuse me." Mr. Knight is suddenly between their desks, staring down at them with tight lips. The classroom gasps with equal parts awe and disbelief. Niall gulps audibly. "Between the hours of eight and nine I do all the talking, understand? Save it for after class..." He glances at the paper in his hands, "Mister Horan." In a flash he's back to the front of the classroom, carrying on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Should have expected the teachers to be powerful too. Makes sense. How else could they maintain discipline when the staff to student ratio is probably 35 to 1.

Niall somehow keeps his gob shut for the rest of the period. All three of them walk out together, where they go to their next class: Energy Propulsion. After that they've got a normal calculus class (which totally stinks) and miraculously they head for their shared PE class as new friends. As much as Louis hates to admit it, Niall and Liam aren't bad. Liam got past the sarcastic layer that is Louis' defense mechanism and sort of nestled his way into Louis's heart, using his kind eyes and gentle demeanor to trick Louis into lending him a pencil in nearly every class. How he manages to lose them is beyond him. Niall sort of pushed his way in, with crude jokes and the fact that he looks at Louis like he's the funniest man to ever walk the Earth. So Louis thinks he'll keep them both around.

But PE is something they're all sort of dreading. Public School Physical Education was never one of Louis' strong suits. Unlike his father, he wasn't born with superhuman speed and strength. The mile run hurt his chest and he could barely do three chin ups during testing. He can only imagine the kind of stuff Coach Wits has planned for them, and something tells Louis it's not push-ups.

After a brief- but equally traumatizing- stop in the changing rooms, they join about forty other students in the gym, all of the guys dressed in uniforms of Navy and the girls in Red- school theme.

"Alright students, welcome to gym class. Now this ain't your normal gym class. Nope. None of you will be climbing a rope and ringing a bell, no one’s going to practice their butterfly stroke, and no one's going to teach you to sink a 3-pointer. You are all here to learn basic skills like hand-to-hand combat and rational decision-making." He clicks a remote and a large platform rises from the center of the floor. "Today's lesson: quick thinking. Let's begin shall we? You." He points to a girl with messy black hair and motions for her to come on stage. The crown splits for her and she climbs the steps, choosing to walk right up next to Coach.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

Without a reply coach puts a gun to her head and cocks it. "Save yourself." He finally says.

Calmly she turns towards him, the gun now a few inches from her face. Licking her lips she spits on the gun. Laughter erupts in the room and for a moment Coach is exasperated, ready to explain the rules for her until someone points at the gun and yells "Look it's disintegrating!"

"He's right, look at it." Niall shoves an elbow in Louis' rib which he returns just as harshly (if not more) because obviously he's looking at it. Everyone is. The tip of the gun starts to erode, falling to the ground in a clump of metal and sizzling green goo. Coach laughs, and suddenly the gun is gone from his hands, the mess cleaned up. Niall might just be the first to clap and Liam whistles with his fingers in his mouth. 

"Ah I see, Acid Generation... very nice. Take a seat please." She smirks flipping her hair and waving at her friends in the crowd before stepping off the stage and taking a seat in the first of a row of folding chairs to the left of the stage. "You see kids, I'm not doing this to be mean and put you on the spot, I'm doing this for your own good. You need exposure. You need to prove to yourself and everyone in this room that you deserve to be here. And most importantly, you kids need to learn who not to mess with." The room erupts into howls of laughter and whooping noises. Oh joy.

In no particular order Coach goes through the students, various weapons appearing in his hands, different each time. He even produces a live pipe bomb just to get one guy into a full frenzy of panic. The kid melts. Quite literally actually, like a Popsicle on a hot day.

It's all very strange, but Louis has to admit it’s pretty entertaining.

His interest is piqued when Liam gets called up. Niall gives him an encouraging pat on the back. Louis says "Go get 'em, tiger." Which basically means "I hope you've got a decent power because it’s only the first day and our friendship isn’t set in stone." There have been some real freaky ones displayed today. Like one guy who can rearrange his bones. How would that help you in a real world situation, ya know? Poor guy got ripped off I tell you.

Coach Wits' powers are quite obvious by now. Louis has assumed he was a Reader and could sense their powers, but turns out he can Summon beings and objects such as weapons and deadly animals for assistance. Still frightening.

Which I mean, that's just great. Add him to the list of teachers not to fuck with.

Coach summons a tiger, obviously having heard Louis' little comment. The beast paces the stage, eyeing Liam like a piece of meat. Louis notices that some of the girls are doing the same thing, admiring Liam for his strong stance and bulging biceps. How did Louis not notice those before? He could probably lift a car- powers or no powers. Hell, Louis would pay good money just to watch him try.

But soon enough Liam makes a move. He takes a cautious step away from the tiger and towards Coach. He reaches a hand out and touches him, instantly turning into an exact copy- tracksuit and all.

Now there are two Coach Wits on stage and a very confused tiger who doesn't know who to attack.

With an appreciative look at his own reflection, Coach makes the tiger disappear and Liam removes his hand, morphing back to his original height and appearance.

"So does that only work when you touch the thing you want to become." The crowd claps for Liam and he nods, bashfully. "Interesting. Nice moves though. Have a seat."

There's only a handful of students left, and Louis isn't sure he can go up there. Having sworn not to use his powers, it's going to be quite difficult explaining so with words what he's capable of. No one is going to believe him.

"That's fucking stupid, what's he going to do when someone needs saving? Touch a gun and ask someone to fire him?" Louis turns around.

"Hey watch your mouth, I'd like to see you try and do that." The words slip out before he can stop them. He's staring up up up into a pair of cold green eyes. A head of wavy/curly/anythingbutstraight brown hair is pushed back with a navy bandana and his sinewy arms are folded across his chest defiantly. A thick eyebrow shoots up in amusement.

"Yeah? Why would I even want powers like that?" Louis narrows his eyes, several comebacks at the ready when Coach blows his whistle. It falls back to his chest with a soft rattle.

"Styles, get up here."

With a smug grin he pushes past a livid Louis and takes the stage. Coach doesn't even need to threaten him with a gun before the kid's got his wrist in a vice grip. Coach returns with a firm stare. Harry tilts his head from side to side, weighing his options, and in a matter of seconds Coach is a whimpering mess, tears streaming down his face. Students don't know whether to laugh or run screaming. Then the boy releases his grip, pleased.

And just like that he stops crying, catching his breath like he's just ran a marathon and wiping away tears with the back of his hand. 

"That's enough, Harry." He says, voice rough from crying, but showing no more signs of sadness.

"Is it? I'm not so sure." Again Coach is riddled with emotion, this time... joy? He starts giggling, bouncing around and smiling like a school girl. Then he's bent over, laughing hysterically and wiping away happy tears. A few students snicker.

Once he's done he stands and grips Harry by the shirt collar. "Enough. Go sit down." Harry just raises both eyebrows.

"Aw what's wrong? Hope you're not... mad." His speech is slow, like he's choosing his words carefully, deliberately, like someone about to deliver the punch line.

Coach yells in a fit of rage, getting in his face and raising his fist to strike. Harry remains still, unthreatened, and just before contact slips downward, through the floor and away from danger. Coach Wits stumbles forward. He appears a moment later, coming to stand back on his feet again, not a hair out of place on his cocky head. Coach Wits on the other hand is panting like crazy, a look of outrage on his face- and for the first time it's not any of Harry's manipulation.

He turns to face him. "Principal's office. Now." If Harry is upset for getting in trouble he sure doesn't look the part, instead almost happy to be leaving. He intentionally brushes past Louis again, stopping to whisper in his ear.

"This should be a warning to you. Stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut, freak." He swaggers out of the gym without another backwards glance.

Louis stares after him. Harry Styles huh? Who exactly does he think he is anyways? He feels a jab in his side and turns to punch Niall right back when he sees Niall pointing up to the Coach.

"What?" The kids sitting in chairs laugh at him.

"Get up here!"

"Oh. Yeah, right." He climbs the steps and sticks his hands in his pockets. 

Wits seems to have gotten his own wits back, summoning a terrifying grizzly bear before Louis can explain his situation.

"Uh sir that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." The bear snaps at him, foam dripping from it's jaws and onto the floor.

"No time for talking. Fight back." Great. Because of that Styles guy, Coach is being unreasonable.

“Sir I can't actually do that, you see-" The bear stands, pawing at the air in front of him. Louis leaps backwards, almost falling off the stage completely, before circling back around. "You see I promised my mom I wouldn't."

The kids are pointed and laughing now and honestly he wishes he could put rabid animals in front of all of them and see how they liked it. Most of those pansies got faced with switchblades and syringes, yet their hands still shook.

"What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her. Get to it, kid.”

"Yeah mama bear looks hungry!" A guy shouts from his seat, and Coach actually chuckles!

"I- I can't, really!" Louis holds up his hands. Then the bear strikes, pining Louis down on his back, snapping at him and dripping saliva all over his face.

Niall runs forward. "Do something Louis!"

Louis places his palms against the bear’s chest, pushing with all of his might, turning his head to avoid a pair of fangs in his neck.

Kids are standing from their chairs, half cheering for the bear and half cheering for the boy trapped underneath it. The bear gets a grip on the front of his shirt, pulling his torso up and off the floor. Louis grabs it by the ear and yanks, using his legs to kick at it. The bear is relentless. With a dry sob Louis tosses covers his face, giving up. 

With a whoosh, the bear is gone. The rest of the class boo’s. Niall leaps onto the stage, pulling Louis up by his arms. There, gasping for breath, Louis looks to the Coach, who’s watching him with a pitiful expression.

Coach doesn't say anything.

Suddenly a girl from the crown stands, “What a loser!” The room cascades into a flurry of laughter and that’s when Coach summons an air horn. He presses down, the sound echoing off the walls and everyone covers their ears, including Louis.

"Class dismissed. Everyone go change." The students rise, heading for the changing rooms in a mess of conversation.

Not bothering to change, Louis wretches himself out of Niall’s grasp and jumps off the stage. He grabs his backpack and change of clothes before running out towards the quad. A gust of cool air hits him in the face and fills his lungs. There's a class being taught out in the greenhouse. Louis feels like burning it down, trapping them inside.

Gripping his head in both hands he pulls at his hair. Stop stop stop! But the voices won't stop. And t it's not just random voices. They're all him. His voice telling him what to do, trying to coerce him into doing bad things. 

"Come on do it. Kill them."

"Take it and run, they won't notice.”

"Make him pay for what he's done."

All day every day he's plagued with gut wrenching thoughts of mass destruction and homicidal suggestions. How easy it would be to force paranoia into the mind of a political leader and get them to press the big red button marked Nuclear War. His influence knows no bounds, and that frightens him constantly. Why is this his life? He doesn't want to be here. He wishes his dad hadn't been so super. He wishes he was born to a pair of normal, mortal parents. Then he wouldn't have powers at all, and would be free to live his own destiny.

But most of all he wishes that he didn't get on that bus today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaned up the chapter August 31st :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so lemme just thank everyone who commented and gave me Kudos for my work. I had no idea this would get so much positive feedback! I honestly wasn't sure about continuing cause you see, I had written a little more, but I didn't know how it would look on a large scale (plot, individual character progression, ending) but I think I'm going to try and finish this thing. 
> 
> I've got a few ideas, but bare with me if it takes me a week to write a chapter haha I'm only human! *cries*
> 
> jk anyhow I appreciate all you readers and hope this chapter makes y'all happy :)

Pulling himself together enough to stand, he heads back inside through the front doors. He finds the bathroom and locks himself in the last stall. He strips out of his PE uniform and pulls on his jeans one leg at a time, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and straightening out the wrinkles he caused when he dashed out of the locker rooms a moment ago.

They probably think he's a loon. Either that or some kid who stepped onto the wrong bus and wound up in a place where he doesn't belong. 

No. As much as he’d like to believe them, he knows he belongs here. Truly he does. He just needs to make it until he can see someone about his powers, because there is no way he's going to survive here- with students like Harry Styles- without using his powers to defend himself. And he's not going to ask Niall to fight his battles, although something tells him Niall wouldn't necessarily be against that. He can do this on his own. He doesn't want to, but he will. Finishing his pep talk, Louis heads into the cafeteria with his head held high. Although the noise level doesn't go down, he can feel their eyes on him, questioning what he's still doing at this school. 

Don't worry guys, I'm asking myself same thing.

Niall comes up beside him and puts an arm around his shoulder. It takes all Louis has to not shove him away and stomp his feet yelling 'I'm a big boy!'

"Let's get some food in ya. Sound good?" He's guided towards the start of the lunch line where Niall hands him a tray, already piling it with cups of fruit and a plate of French Fries. Louis pays for his food and follows Niall to a table. Liam is sitting with a textbook open in front of him and a paper bag still closed next to it.

"Studying hard already? It's the first day!" Louis pops a grape in his mouth, already feeling much better.

"I just don't want to fall behind."

"It's only the first day, even I'm not behind yet." Niall says.

"Yeah, nerd." Louis adds petulantly, grinning.

"Well when you two are up to your ears in work I'll be off in the Bahamas drinking a Pina Colada and swinging in a hammock so we'll see just about all that nerd stuff." He says, slamming his book shut. 

"Okay okay... Omniscience." Niall mutters.

Liam opens his bag and points a fork at Niall's chest, daring him to make fun of him again, for which they all laugh, holding their stomachs and getting looks from other students. Screw them; this is the most fun Louis' had in a long time.

Niall's going on about a new app on his phone when Louis' eye catches on someone a few tables down. They've got their head in a book- something ancient looking- and there's a half eaten sandwich in front of them. With raven black hair styled in up in a sharp Fohawk, a streak of blonde in the front. Their clothes look expensive, but they're sitting alone. Their eyes are darting across the pages, absorbing information. He turns the page and actual dust flies into the air. Who is this guy?

"Earth to Louis?" Niall jostles him, then does it again for good measure.

"What? What is it?"

"Who are you staring at?"

"I'm not staring at anyone." He glances in the direction of the guy and nope- still reading.

"You haven't looked away in 5 minutes. If you had heat vision they'd be dead, bro. Now who was it?" Niall peers around. "Is it her?" He points to a girl with a straight black bob, balancing a spoon full of soup and talking loudly to the guy across from her.

"Um no."

"Her?" Liam points to a redhead with ranch dressing dribbling down her chin.

"No. Why do you guys assume I'm staring at a girl?"

There's an awkward silence, as expected. Liam's already connected the dots, blushing furiously and stumbling for an apology. Niall on the other hand hasn't gotten it yet.

"Well what else would you be drooling at?"

Louis gives him this You've Got To Be Kidding Me This Is The 21st Century Piece It Together look which equivalents to an arched eyebrow and a scoff.

"What? Like a boy?" Niall asks. Louis nods, before patting Niall on the head.

"There ya go."

"You're gay?" Niall suddenly looks like he suddenly has to rethink his whole life. Which I mean he might have to rethink sitting so close to Louis. 

"Yep." Now this is the part where Niall picks up his food and grabs Liam by the arm, dragging him to another table and murmuring about "gay germs". But he doesn't. He laughs, and facepalms.

"Aw man, sorry 'bout that. I'm a bit slow sometimes. That's cool that you like boys, though." He shakes his head at himself again, before shoveling a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth.

Louis is pleasantly surprised. Liam smiles at the both of them and gives Louis a look that says, 'Yeah, we're not going anywhere' and something in his chest throbs a little.

"So." Niall swallows. Who's the boy you were staring at then?" 

Louis sighs. He's still on that? Even after his outing?

"Don't know 'em." He nods towards the guy, who's abandoned the book and is now drinking a soda, glancing around the room under dark sunglasses.

"Who the fuck where's sunglasses indoors, what a douche." Ah the ever-friendly Niall.

Liam gapes at them both. "You two don't know who that is?" He looks outraged.

"Um no, who is he? And again, Liam, it's the first day. I can barely remember my teacher's names."

Niall nods, obviously as confused as Louis.

"They call him 8 Ball. His real name's Zayn Malik."

"Shit, that's Zayn?" Niall takes another look at the guy. 

"Oh so everyone knows this guy but me? Whats so great about Zayn Malik?" Now it's Louis' turn to be outraged. 

"You may not know him, but you'll know his father: Recap."

In his head someone hits a giant gong. A pin falls to the ground, tinkering loudly. A coin rolls down a long empty hallway before bumping into the wall and clattering to a stop. Light bulbs burst in a show of sparks and glass and glaciers split and slide into the ocean with a splash. His train of thought tears through wooden caution signs and heads full steam ahead right off a cliff and explodes into a cloud of smoke and flame.

"Wait, thee Recap? The man who almost single handedly destroyed the country and started the next world war?" Liam nods, solemn. 

"Isn't he locked up on the moon?" God Louis hopes he doesn't run into Zayn's dad in the carpool. Talk about grudges.

Recap is a super villain. Perhaps the biggest there ever was. His powers include Mind Control and Memory Manipulation, which is far more dangerous than anything this planet can handle. That's why they sent him to the moon. Yep, sitting at the bottom of a crater is a compound with Recap's name on it. It's just him, a jail cell, and a handful of armed soldiers. Not only is he boxed in by several feet of solid metal, but if he had somehow escaped and killed the guards, there's no way for him to leave. No ships. Nothing he can fly away on. And yet, he's a resourceful man, who still maintains a loyal fan base. Including his own flesh and blood- who happens to be sitting twenty feet from Louis.

Oh boy.

And what's worse? 

Louis' dad is the one who put him in that jail cell. Yep. 6 years ago Louis' father was the coolest super hero out there. He could fly, and could rip cars in half with a gentle tug. Everyone looked up to him, whether they were super or not. Louis looked up to him. His powers hadn't come in yet, so he never got the training he needed- never got the fatherly advice he needed. All because of some building collapse that snapped his spine. Dead on impact, they said. Which is bullshit because he was a fast healer. Recap did something to his dad, he's sure of it. 

So thanks to him Louis' mom has had to struggle. He's had to struggle, too, but that's nothing he can't handle. The whole city fell apart after Captain died. (It's still strange to refer to him as Captain Courage. To Louis he's always been Dad.) The city would’ve been wiped off the map if he hadn't locked Recap on the moon before his death.

Six years later and talk is still going round about Recap and his Great Escape. For everyone's sake, he hopes it's all just rumors and legends. 

"Yeah he's secure up there, but his son isn't. Little advice? Don't get on his bad side okay?" Wait what is he going on about? Oh. Yeah. Zayn.

"Okay dad." Louis rolls his eyes. He hasn't gotten on anyone's bad side today. Well, maybe except for Styles. 

Who's walking in right now.

Harry Styles is back from the principal's office, looking like he's just ran through a field of daisies. Is the world moving in slow motion? Louis thinks it is. He saunters into the lunch line and grabs a tray. It’s amazing how fast you can get a reputation around here. Even the kitchen staff gives him skeptical looks when they hand him his food. No one’s dared to go within ten feet of him. If he hadn’t been such a dick this morning, Louis would feel bad for him.

"Niall, zap him a little, like a cow prod."

Louis grips his wrist. "Touch me and you die."

"Moo!" Niall touches him with his hand and electricity shoots from his finger tips- Louis jerks his arm and the bolt misses him, instead hitting a pile of apples behind the lunch counter. 

"Shit!" 

One of the lunch ladies points a finger at him. "Next time it's detention." She says.

With a groan he folds himself over the table. 

"And it's only the first day." Liam smirks.

It's calm after that, with only about 10 minutes of lunch left. But as Louis' come to realize, a lot can happen in 10 minutes. Like a fight. 

It all happens pretty fast. Something sizzles and there's a shout, their table turning to see someone's lunch all over their top, and a hole melted through their tray. 

Some boys are laughing at a table nearby, one of them whistling with his hands behind his back, playing innocent.

With a frustrated growl she throws a snowball at them and- well they laugh some more, obviously not fazed by her gentle attack. Then she hits them again, but this time with an entire block of ice. It hits one of the guys in the nose and he falls backwards off the table, landing on his back and groaning.

The guy next to him stands, shouting at the lunch ladies to do something. They don't, pretending they didn't see anything.

This school is actually kind of awesome.

The room resumes its chatter, the girl getting claps on the back from her friends and those around her, and the guys sulk out of the room.

Feeling someone's gaze on him, Louis turns his head.

Harry is holding his tray, casually scoping out a place to sit. He meets Louis’ gaze, eyeing him up and down. Louis scoffs, turning back around and shoving some fries in his mouth. Nope. Harry can eat in the bathrooms for all he cares. Louis refuses to show kindness. He hasn’t known Liam very long, but something about his comment just rubbed him the wrong way.

He sneaks a peek at Zayn and actually stops breathing for a second.

Sitting next to him is Harry Styles. Obviously surprised to have been approached, Zayn keeps his guarded posture. They talk for a little while, before standing and leaving together, just as the bell rings, ending lunch period.

If Harry and Zayn are already friends, then this doesn't look good for Louis.

He'd like to go home now.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

I'm very sorry.

I appreciate all of the comments and I have big plans for this fic, but I've decided to remove it FOR NOW.

I want to write the whole thing as one big pieces and THEN break it into chapters. 

Don't know for sure when it will be finished, perhaps around Christmas/New Years. again, not sure. I'll be doing a lot of writing over Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks so. hopefully.

YOUR SUPPORT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME and I hope you all will stick around to see what happens :) 

Deleting the first 2 chapters by the end of the weekend.

(Please don't steal)


End file.
